All about K
by Yue Asuka
Summary: The long lost bond has been reformed but new problem that might shatter the bond arise. Ice heart needs to be melted and the old memories forced to resurfaced. Could the twins bond repair the shattered family and crumbled the wall between their parents that had been made for ten years? Or would it shatter beyond repair instead?
1. Kizuna

**This is...just an idea that popped out when I RP with my friends and for some reason refused to let go from my mind so I decide to give it a try. And, this is un-betaed, so you will see some grammars and tenses error here and there. **

**Story is set several months after the series end. **

* * *

**Kizuna.**

* * *

"Ne, Kouichi."

"Huh?"

"We won't…" The younger twin between the two trailed, his finger scratched his cheek as his blue eyes darted somewhere, anywhere that he could find interesting that time instead of looking at his slightly older brother who was waiting for him to continue his word. The book was neglected for the time being as the elder stared at the other with puzzled looks on his face. "We won't be separated again right?"

The question came out after a long pause and the tone that Kouji used was… so un-Koji like. Kouichi knows his brother's usual tone. It was either stern, or there will be slightly cockiness in it but now, neither of its present which made the short haired twin frowned slightly. There was doubt, and… fear in it, not to mention the question seemed to come out all of sudden. The portable game device that Kouji held all this time was neglected as well just like the book that now rest on Kouichi's lap as his blue eyes meet the identical one. But unlike him, the other's eyes were full of worried and confusion.

"What give you the idea?" Kouichi finally asked after a moment of staring. Wondering what would be the reason behind the sudden question. True that he often thought about it, separated, but the words were never coming out from his mouth as if when he said it, it will be truly happened. One said 'words are a prayer' after all, that was why he chose to keep silent about it, act as if the words was never coming to his mind. Hoping that way it will never happen, again.

"…" silent was Kouji's respond before he muttered a 'never mind' and back to the game that he's been playing. The game character began to move again, attacking the monster and enemies around it. The sound of punch, kick and the game background sound filled the room as the twins both fell into silent. None of them dare to say anything. But unlike Kouji who had back to his game, the book was remain still on the elder twin's lap, unmoved and unopened while the said twin was bit his lip, eyes gazed down to his lap.

It's just strange. The question, the fear in Kouji's tone, then he acts as if it was nothing, the question was never asked and it made Kouichi worried… Until it clicked.

"You…aren't going to move again, right?"

The question was come out softer and quieter than he expected but at least his tone didn't waver. Kouichi was expected his brother to waved the question with his usual nonchalant 'Of course not, you just worried too much sometimes' comment, but no. Koji's body stiffened, the button was stopped being pressed as the character on the screen freeze before a big 'Game Over' word appeared on the screen. Again, the room was filled with silent but unlike the previous silent, this time the silent was rather awkward and nerving for both. He didn't like the gesture that the long haired twin made; it was as if he had hit the jackpot, a jackpot that he might not like it.

"So it's true…" Kouichi continued when he heard nothing as an answer from his brother.

A sigh then, "Gomen, I…don't want to make you worried."

_But I already am. _Kouichi want to shouted, "But it was true right?" He asked again, demanding a straight answer from his brother.

A nod.

"When?"

"I don't know, father just told me last night."

Kouichi bit his lip. It could be soon or later, it might even be tomorrow. After all this time he pursued his brother, his twin, and finally got him after the long struggle, he wasn't ready to be left all alone again. It was sad, to be alone and Kouichi didn't want to feel it again, not when the long lost bond had finally reformed, and he was surely will keep it, no matter what happened.

"Then let me meet him." Kouichi said after al pause, make the younger twin turned around and looked up at his brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

It was rare for Kouji to make such a surprise face but this time was different, the exclamation from his brother make him shocked before it faded and the frown formed. "What make you change your mind?"

After all this time Kouichi was hesitant to meet with his father, and Kouji could understand why. After the lie that he told to him, said that his birth mother was died, it was just normal if his brother become reluctant to meet his father. It was hard to forgive and forget such cruel lie, he know that. Because it would be a lie if he said he didn't feel mad at his father though later, he tried to bury that feeling, at least in front of his brother and mother. So what made Kouichi suddenly change his mind?

"You are going to move, and if it's true… I'm afraid that I might not have a chance to see him anymore. After all I don't know where you would move this time." Kouichi paused, eyes turned to his brother instead of his lap. "Besides, it just fair isn't it?" he added before Kouji could open his mouth with lighter tone, a small smile formed on his lip.

"What do you mean by 'Fair'?" Kouji asked, brow rose in wonder.

"You've met my mother, so it just fair if I want to meet with father."

"True, you have the right to meet him just like I have the right to meet mom."

"Besides maybe I might be able to make you won't going anywhere."

The sentence was made Kouji taken aback, eyes blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kouichi's face turned pink as he play with his finger, gaze back to his lap. "Well, maybe he would let you stay with me and mom or maybe he will cancel his idea to moving if I meet and talk to him."

"But didn't you say that you were afraid to meet him because you're afraid that he might reject you or even forbid me to meet you again." Kouji frowned even deeper now, he could remember clearly when he offered his brother to meet his father and he said those things so what's with the sudden confidence?

"That was before. I realized that can't live with that fear forever. "You won't be able to achieve anything if you keep saying "I can't", grandma said to me once." He sighed and looked back at his brother. "That's why I won't run anymore. No matter what he said to me next, I will accept it. That's the risk that I must take and I'm ready." Kouichi said, the worried, confusion, and doubt that was present in his eyes was gone, replaced with determination. He had lost his brother once, and he won't let it happen twice. Not if he could do something, or trying at least.

Heard the speech from his twin make a smirk formed on Kouji's lip, the determination and the tone that he used was the same with the one that he used when they were goes to fight Lucemon. The speech that he made that time was what made him determined to win, more than before, it's as if the words give him courage and power. "Then I'm willing to take it too,"

"Huh?"

"The risk, this time I won't let you play hero by your self."

"What do yo—"

"This Saturday he will be home all day, how?" Kouji said, offered the chance for his brother to meet his… No, their father so did cut his brother's word as he do so."

"Saturday?" Kouichi echoed and hummed a little before he nodded. "Okay."

"Deal then?"

"Deal."

"Let's face him together then, we might be able to make a miracle to happen."

"And you said you didn't believe in miracle." Kouichi chuckled.

"It was before. Besides, having you here now was a miracle it self." Kouji said, the smirk was replaced by a smile, a genuine smile.

"I could say the same for you." Kouichi said, return the same smile to his brother.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


	2. Kokoro

**Kokoro**

* * *

The day had finally come. The day where the battles that will decide their future together will be begin soon and Kouji couldn't help but worried about it, worried that the plan that they had come up together for past days turn out fail and make them can't see each other anymore. He didn't want that, the feeling was unbearable. He had closed his heart before, telling him self that he didn't need friends since they will just become nothing but a memory when his father decide to move them again. But the door was opened when he goes to Digital World and fought along the strangers that later turned out to be his best friends and more importantly he could finally meet his brother that he always wish to have before. The very same brother that he might lose again if the plan fail;

Kouji took a glance to the figure beside him, his brother. Ever since they arrived here, none of them say anything and it make him worried. Low sigh escape from his lip as he staring at his own house. How would his brother handle this? How his father would react? Too many questions in mind and he keep wondering, funny he thought that the one who usually worried too much was Kouichi, not him. The thought was cut off when he felt a warm on his hand, blue eyes glanced toward his hand and looked at the owner of the hand that hold his, Kouichi's.

His hand cold despite its summer now and he could see his feet shaking slightly, blue eyes that were once stared at his house now turned down. But Kouji know that wasn't the case, he could feel the nervousness and fear that his brother have. After all, this will be Kouichi first time to encounter his father, father that had abandoned him for ten years and the very same father that had told a lie to Kouji.

He held his brother's hand back silently. Unlike Kouichi he didn't know how to comfort someone not even his brother but he knew Kouichi would understand, and he did. Kouichi's feet stop trembling and low sigh escape from the elder twin's mouth and before Kouji could even open his mouth, he already in his brother embrace. His brother's arm wrapped around his body and his ear just and inch from his own, Kouji could smell the nice fragrance of the shampoo that his brother use, but wait! This wasn't the time to think about his brother's shampoo! He shouted mentally.

"Kou—"

"…a moment."

"Huh?"

"Just let me be like this for a moment," He heard Kouichi's soft voice on his ear, his tone waver slightly. "…just a moment and I will be ready. A moment." He repeated.

"Sure," was the only thing that Kouji could utter as he hugging his brother in return. Usually he would refused if someone hug him in public but since Kouichi need it, he could deal with it besides no one around at this time usually…or hopefully.

* * *

The plan was simple, let Kouichi enter the dining room, where his- their father usually read his news paper and drink his coffee, with him stalling behind, readied him self for anything that might be happened later. He led his brother to the dining room while he hiding behind the door that separated the living and dining room.

"Oh, you home, Kouji. Where you've been-" Kousei said from behind the news paper that he held before he lowered it and expect his son to be there, stood in front of him with only table that separated both of them;

Kouji expected his father to be mistook his brother with him though, considering he hadn't see Kouichi for ten years. But what he saw was a surprise, surprises from Minamoto Kousei that always collected about his emotion. Kouji know his father was rarely shown his emotion, his face was as cold as ice most of the time, hide all the the emotion behind. And he could see what it was behind those glasses that his father wore, even from his hiding place. Recognition. He recognized Kouichi.

"Koui—no, it can't be…" he trailed and rose from his chair, the news paper tossed to the side as Kousei approached his son, the son that he thought he couldn't meet again. His eyes turned wide as he stared down at the boy's blue eyes, the same eyes with own son but yet different somehow.

"Good morning, Ot—Minamoto-san." Kouichi bowed politely and corrected him self when he nearly called the man in front of him as 'Otou-san' it wasn't wrong to called him like that, right? After all, he was his son but the word seemed to be corrected itself.

"So it's really you…" Kousei said, the plainness on his tone back and it made both twins worried, worried that their father might drive Kouichi out from Minamoto's residence but it happened otherwise. The tense in the air loosened at the time Kousei pulled his older son and embrace him, the moment that neither of the twins expected as Kouichi's eyes opened wide in surprise so did Kouji's. "Kouichi…my son…" he muttered and pulled Kouichi's body more.

"Otou…-san," The elder twin muttered softly before he return the hug, tears began to felling down to his pale cheek. The tense that he felt on his body was gone as with the tears flew out from his eyes when he shut it as he snuggled into the warmth of his father that he missed so much.

"I miss you, I really miss you, Kouichi." Their father said as he pulled out from the embrace and placed a kiss to his long-lost son's head as he ignored the tear that began to form at the edge of his eyes. "I thought I would never meet you again after that day." He paused when he saw his son sobbed to his body, Kouichi's hand still clutching to his shirt and didn't seemed going to let it go anytime soon. Soft smile formed on the older male as he turned his head toward the door. "Kouji, I know you're there. Come here."

Slowly the younger twin revealed himself from behind the doors and approached his brother and his father with relieved smile on his face.

"I take that both of you had been met and planned this for a long time." He stated and pulled his younger son to the hug party and rubs his sons back fondly. "You both are as sneaky as Tomoko, you know that?" he asked although he didn't need an answer for that matter, it was something obvious after all.

"We've meet for several months now but the plan just came up several days ago," Kouji answer for in his brother's place after he could pulled himself out from the hug party.

"I see, it seems like we need some talk. Let's move to the living room. Kouichi?" Kousei looked down at his older son who's now able to collect him self and pulled himself from his father's body and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry…" he muttered and sniffed, his cheeks turned pink from the cries and embarrassment as well which none of it minded by his father.

"It's fine, I should be the one who's sorry. Come on." He said as he walked together with his sons toward the living room.

* * *

"…so that was what happened. I don't hope all of you to forgive me, especially you, Kouji. The lie that I made was too much, I know that. But at least I want both of you know that I never has a heart to abandoned Kouichi or Tomoko. And as far as I concerned, Tomoko as guilty as I am."

The room was fell into silent, both twins looked at each other thoughtfully while Satomi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boys and Tomoko as well, this was her first time to hear that her husband has other son beside Kouji. She should've felt betrayed, but yet she couldn't. She could understand his reason although it just like Kousei had said it; the lie was just too much.

"I forgive you," the soft voice of Kouichi broke the silent on the room, make all eyes turned to him. "'Kaa-san never blame you, never even once I heard she said something bad about you. She always said you're a great man. It just…" he trailed, "looking at her crying, and also how hard she needs to work to make us alive make me think other wise. I thought you abandoned us, especially when I saw you've re-married. I thought you had forgotten about us, about mom…"

"I didn't and I never did, but it just hard to think that I need to tell Kouji about people that he might not be able to see. I should've known the bond between both of you just too great." Kousei let out a sigh and took off his glasses, clean it before he put it back to his face, a habit that he had whenever he need some time to relax him self.

"Does that mean you won't separate us again?" Kouji asked.

"Of course I won't, I'm sure Tomoko would be agreed as well." The older male nodded in affirmative.

"How about the move?"

"Move? Ah, about that…" he trailed.

Both twins looked at him expectantly with their big blue eyes, the very same eyes that looked up to him when they were a lot younger.

"…I will reconsider it and talk with my boss later." He responded after a long pause.

Wide bright smile formed at the twin's face as they high five's each other after he heard the answer from their father, happy that the plan that they formed turned great. And looked at his both sons, Kousei couldn't help but smile as well.

"Time to talk with Tomoko."

* * *

Wondered about something? Like how the twins explained their met at their father? And how Kousei explained it all to the twins? Don't worry, it will be revealed in the next chapter~ And...both chapters are un-betaed you you will see lot of errors here and there. I'll try to fix that later when my friend is not busy. :3 Confused? Please ask, because I deleted a lot of scene here to put it into the next chapter so... Yeah. Next chapter is Parents chapter, none of the twin will be appeared, and...full of flashback also.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
